fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Turniej Fanclubu: Balastar vs. Vogh
Balastar spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika, Vogha, prawą rękę okrytego złą sławą Lorda Xixexa. - Jesteś daleko od domu - warknął Skakdi Zaćmienia. Znajdowali się bowiem na Stelcie, w jednym z jego kamiennych miast. Na Voghu nie zrobiło to najmniejszego wrażenia. Zacisnął dłonie na trzonku swojego topora i zaatakował. Rąbnął z góry, wprost w skrzyżowane bronie weterana Skakdi. Od siły uderzenia Balastarowi zadzwoniły zęby. Człowiek Xixexa był silniejszy, ale Balastar był lepszym wojownikiem. Vogh przerwał zwarcie, zawirował nad głową orężem i uderzył jeszcze raz, szeroko, z boku, celując w szyję oponenta. Balastar schylił się szybko, po czym ciachnął mieczem po goleniu Vogha. Skakdi szybko obrócił topór i uderzył weterana styliskiem w głowę. Balastar splunął i rzucił się do ataku. Sierp zarysował pancerz na prawym ramieniu Vogha, a miecz pozostawił ślad na jego hełmie. Skakdi Dźwięku odpowiedział silnym kopniakiem w splot słoneczny, który odrzucił oponenta. Następnie ponownie ciął z góry toporem, chcąc rozłupać czaszkę Balastara, ale ten zdążył odskoczyć. Ostrze topora uwięzło na chwilę w kamiennym bruku. Weteran postanowił to wykorzystać. Uderzył mieczem o trzonek zaklinowanej broni, gdzie moment wcześniej znajdowały się ręce Vogha. Ruszył do przodu. Jego przeciwnik przyjął postawę do walki wręcz. Balastar ciął mieczem na odlew. Vogh zablokował cios, łapiąc Zakazianina za nadgarstek, po czym uderzył kolanem o przedramię przeciwnika, zmuszając go do upuszczenia ostrza. Wyprowadził szybki lewy sierpowy w skroń oponenta, przez co jego głowa odskoczyła, a dwa laserowe promienie rozgrzały tylko parę kamieni na posadzce. Skakdi Dźwięku szybko uniósł ręce, blokując atak Sierpa Zaćmienia. Niestety, broń ze świstem przebiła pancerz na jego prawym przedramieniu, docierając do tkanek. Wyskoczył w powietrze, posyłając kopniak w szczękę Balastara. Następnie uniknął kolejnego ciosu sierpa, schylając się. Pozwolił, by ostrze przeleciało nad jego głową, a prostując się zadał trzy błyskawiczne ciosy w bok przeciwnika. Użył swojego rentgenowskiego wzorku. - Właśni złamałem ci dwa żebra. Dobrze wyprowadzony cios i przebiją ci płuco - z tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem stwierdził Skakdi Dźwięku. - Najpierw musiałbyś go zadać - odciął się Balastar, przerzucając sierp do prawej ręki. Zaatakował, czując wzbierający gniew. Ciął pod kątem z prawej strony; Vogh znów się schylił. Weteran uderzył szybko na odlew, przecinając zbroję prostującego się oponenta. Z całych sił kopnął go w splot słoneczny, posyłając na pobliską ścianę. Następnie cisnął sierpem. Z niedowierzaniem, Skakdi Dźwięku zauważył, jak oręż wbija się w kamienny mur, rękojeścią blokując jego rękę. Nie wiedział, czy jego przeciwnik miał taki zamiar, czy chybił, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że był pod wrażeniem. Balastar podniósł swój miecz i ruszył na uwięzionego oponenta. Chciał dźgnąć go w szyję, ale Vogh zdołał złapać klingę miecza swoją ręką i zablokować cios. Z jego zaciśniętej dłoni popłynął strumyk krwi, ale Skakdi nie zamierzał się poddawać. Kopnął Balastara najpierw w tułów, a potem w głowę. Weteran odsunął się, po czym, wściekły, grzmotnął lewym prostym w głowę, wgniatając hełm Vohga. Wojownik uderzył potylicą w ścianę. Balastar użył swojego laserowego wzroku i ze złośliwą satysfakcją „wwiercił się” w obojczyk przeciwnika. Skakdi Dźwięku wrzasnął z bólu, napiął mięśnie, chwycił lewą ręką za rękojeść sierpa i mocno pociągnął. Oręż ustąpił, wojownik był wolny. Balastarowi zrzedła mina, ale Vogh nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Zamachnął się sierpem, pozostawiając na policzku przeciwnika paskudną szramę. Przerzucił zdobyczną broń do prawej ręki i, w ramach zemsty, wbił w lewy obojczyk weterana. Tym razem to tamten krzyknął, ale umilkł, gdy człowiek Xixexa grzmotnął go swoją chronioną przez powgniatany hełm głową w szczękę. Zraniony Balastar splunął, na posadzce wylądowało kilka zakrwawionych zębów Zakazianina. Weteran rzucił się na przeciwnika, wymachując mieczem. Vogh sparował kilka ciosów, cały czas się cofając. Wojownicy chwycili swoje bronie oburącz i przeszli do zwarcia. W oczach Balastara dało się dostrzec żądzę mordu. Silniejszy Vogh napierał na oponenta, przez co ten zaczął się odsuwać. Nagle, Balastar uskoczył w bok, Vogh stracił punkt oparcia i poleciał do przodu, nadziewając się na miecz weterana. Ostrze rozorało bok Skakdi Dźwięku, a po chwili także poszatkowało jego łopatkę. Wściekły Vogh odwrócił się, odrzucając sierp, złapał przeciwnika oburącz, uniósł i z całej siły rzucił o najbliższy budynek. Weteran Skakdi przebił się przez ścianę frontową i zaległ pod gruzem, wśród tumanów pyłu. Ranny człowiek Xixexa dotarł do swojego topora i wyszarpnął go z posadzki. Ciężkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku chałupy, w której wylądował Balastar. Spodziewał się, że weteran już stamtąd uciekł, ale nie, Zakazianin leżał pod zawaliskiem, ciężko dysząc. Vogh złapał go za kark i wyrzucił na zewnątrz. Balastar lądując upuścił swój miecz i zaczął się do niego czołgać. Oddychało mu się bardzo ciężko. Spojrzał na swój bok i zrozumiał. Z jego klatki piersiowej wystawało jedno ze złamanych wcześniej przez Vogha żeber. Skakdi Dźwięku stanął nad nim i uniósł wysoko topór. Nagle, Balastar odwrócił się na plecy i użył wzroku. Lasery cięły po wzniesionych przedramionach, topór upadł na ziemię za plecami Vogha. Weteran ostatkiem sił zerwał się na nogi i wpadł w stojącego wojownika, czołem uderzając w jego szczękę. Upadli na posadzkę, tym razem to Vogh wypluł swoje zęby. Na takiej odległości, jego topór na nic mu się nie zda, no chyba że... Balastar zaczął okładać przeciwnika pięściami. Jego ciosy nie były tak silne i celne jak na początku walki, ale podobnie zasłony leżącego nie były tak szczelne. Hełm Vogha wgniótł się coraz bardziej, spod metalowej zasłony pociekła krew. Weteran rzucił okiem na swoje pięści - knykcie były starte do krwi. Przerwał na chwilę, wziął oddech i wyprowadził kolejną serię ciosów. - Już? Ulżyło ci? - spytał nieco niewyraźnie, ze względu na uszkodzony hełm, Vogh. - To dobrze. Mówiąc te słowa, chwycił swój gigantyczny topór i uderzył jego obuchem w głowę Balastara. Skakdi osunął się na ziemię i po chwili role się odwróciły. Vogh trzonkiem topora dusił przeciwnika, próbującego bezskutecznie odepchnąć broń. Nagle, złapał on za hełm Skakdi Dźwięku, a jego oczy się zaświeciły. Człowiek Xixexa wiedział, co to oznacza. Puścił topór i wbił kciuki w oczodoły Zakazianina. Ten krzyknął rozpaczliwie. Vogh błyskawicznie chwycił topór i wstał, już unosząc broń nad głowę. Eksplozja spowodowana mocą Rozpadu rozsadziła pokiereszowany hełm Skakdi. Odłamki zmasakrowały jego twarz oraz mózg, niektóre poleciały w kierunku zasłaniającego się przedramionami weterana. Gdy znowu mógł widzieć, zobaczył wbite w ręce fragmenty żelastwa i leżącego obok trupa Vogha. Ciężko oddychając, Balastar położył się na posadzce. Potrzebował chwili odpoczynku. Albo nawet paru. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB